Ranger In Training
by Hannah the Awesome
Summary: Rowan never has stayed in one place for long, but when she's attacked by bandits on her way into Meric Fief, she meets the Ranger Gilan. Gilan soon realizes that she is a former aprentice Ranger. And does Rowan have a story to tell. . .
1. The Traveling Girl

**A/N: **Hello to all the people out there! Before you start reading, I want to point a few things out:

1) This fan fiction does not perfectly follow any specific plotline or book from the _Ranger's Apprentice _series. I'm making it up as I go along.

2) I have no idea where some of the places (such as Meric Fief) are located, so bear with me since I'm going to place them wherever I like. I may even add a couple things on a whim.

3) I'm completely open to ideas. If you think I should do this or that, tell me so and I'll see about it.

That's all of that. Enjoy the read.

**~H~**

_DISCLAIMER: I wonder if anyone actually reads these things. . . I could yammer on and on about llamas and flamingos dancing the tango and I bet nobody would care. In any case, the characters (besides Rowan, anyway) and all that legal stuff belong to the amazing John Flanagan._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Traveling Girl**

The springtime had always seemed the best time to travel for anyone in Araluen. The weather is mild, the air is usually warm and comfortable, and hunting and gathering are easy in the plentiful season.

Those may not be the reason for my sudden departure from the village nestled in front of Castle Caraway, but those are the reasons that one would assume, seeing a young woman traveling on foot towards the heart of the kingdom. I'd be seen as a poor woman looking for work, but that was fine; it was correct. In my current state, I had nothing but the things I carried with me: the clothes on my back, the dark gray cloak around my shoulders, the small pack of supplies draped over one shoulder, the hunting bow and it's quiver on the other shoulder, and the two twin daggers in my boots. So far, I hadn't needed anything more than that.

The real reason I left Caraway was the simple fact that it had been time to move on. I'd lived in many places before, getting work and boarding until my mental alarm told me to go somewhere new. I was only twenty-two years old, so I still had plenty of time to find a place where my alarm never rang and I could finally settle. But, for now, I was on my way once again, waiting for that same alarm to tell me when to stop.

I frowned to myself under the bright green canopy of the forest. In front of me, the path forked into the north and the south. I stood still a few moments, trying to think where each would lead. The northern path would take me on to Norgate, but that didn't sound too pleasing. The southern path would take me past Meric Fief and onto Castle Araluen.

Nodding to myself as I made up my mind, I took the southern path at an easy jog I knew I could keep up for a few hours. At this pace, I could reach Meric just before nightfall and maybe find a bed to sleep in for the first time in weeks.

The moon had begun to show in the later part of the day before I neared Meric Fief. The night creatures had started to call back and forth in the woods as I trotted along the well-worn path that, eventually, would take me into the town.

Or, it would have, had that pair of bandits not jumped out of the shadows and onto the path in front of me and thrown me to the ground before I could blink.


	2. The Ranger

**A/N:** Has anyone else been cursing Katy Perry for her new song? _Teenage Dream _absolutely refuses to leave my head. If you cut off the top of my scalp, you'd see the lyrics branded into the synapses of my brain.

Anyway, enjoy the read. Leave comments, suggestions, questions, ect.

**~H~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Ranger**

The Ranger of Meric Fief was well known for his sense of humor and friendly demeanor, but those traits didn't mean the oddly tall Ranger went easy on law breakers. Gilan was a tough Ranger, an integral member of the Corps., and the undisputed best unseen mover the kingdom had ever seen. Even his mare was said to move with the ease of a shadow.

All those things added to the young Ranger's status to make him one of the best around, up at the top with Will Treaty and his old mentor, Halt O'Carrick.

Now, as Gilan saddled Blaze, his mare, he had a strange sense about him, as if something was amiss, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Blaze bumped her nose against his shoulder in question. He smiled at the horse and shrugged, giving her a pat on the neck. "I don't know what's gotten into me." he explained to her. "You know as much as I do."

The horse shook her mane with a snort, as if to say _Just get on with it and let's go._ Gilan laughed at himself; he'd begun to assume everything his mare did had a worded meaning and he'd been talking to her more than he thought was healthy. But, as he kept reminding himself, Ranger horses were bred to be smart. Who's to say they _couldn't_ understand when some lonely Ranger started chatting with them?

Gilan pulled himself easily into the saddle, adjusted his scabbard, and settled his longbow across his knees comfortably before he tapped Blaze with a heel to get her going in the direction he wanted. In response to his antsy mood, he'd decided to check the northern path leading into Meric. Often bandits hid around one of the bends in the trail and attacked unsuspecting travelers on their way in. He'd been trying to deal with them, but every time he went out after someone reported an attack, it was too late; the bandits had already made off with their loot and were long gone.

The Ranger patted Blaze's neck lightly in time with her pace and she gave a low rumble of warning in her chest. Instantly, he was on alert, but to anyone watching, he'd appear the same. A Ranger was trained never to look like he was watching for or suspecting danger.

They were just near Bandit's Bend, as this part of the road had come to be called. Maybe this was the time Gilan would catch the annoying foresters. That was when he heard the shout.

"Leave off!" A distinctly female voice yelled. There was the scuffling sound of boots in the dirt as a scuffle ensued, then another shout. "I said, _leave off_!" After which there was a cry of pain.

Gilan urged Blaze 'round the bend at a gallop to see a small form in a cloak fighting off a single enemy while the other lay in the dirt behind his companion, holding his leg in a way that clearly proclaimed he'd been stabbed by one of the twin daggers in the girl's nimble hands. The Ranger jumped from the saddle, drew his longbow and aimed at the attacker.

"Not another move or you'll have an arrow through your foot." he said in a pleasant voice. Both the girl and the attacker stopped, but while the girl was unconcerned, the bandit geld up his hands in surrender. His partner cried out in fear as he saw the Ranger.

The girl threw back her hood and Gilan realized she was no girl at all, but a woman in every right. She made a face and complained: "I had these two idiots handled. You didn't need to step in, sir." As she spoke, she stowed her daggers back in her boots and Gilan noticed the bow on her back, wondering if she was as good a shot as she was with her knives.

The Ranger, not taking his eyes from the bandits, spoke calmly to the woman. "I'll admit it sure looked like you did, but, you see, it's my job to 'step in' on these kinds of things."

The woman seemed to realize something just then and, with a small intake of breath, she asked "You're a Ranger?"

Gilan nodded to this. "Ranger Gilan of Meric Fief." He introduced himself. "Now, please come here so I can finish what you started here."

The woman complied with a nod, making Gilan wonder why she seemed so calm about him being a Ranger, whereas most people seemed to think that they were sorcerers or magicians or whatever else it was these days. People feared their mystique and distance, assuming they dabbled in the black arts because of their silent movement and exceeding talents with their bows.

The woman bounced on the balls of her feet at Gilan's side. "Are you sure you won't let me finish it?" She asked seriously. _A scrappy one_, Gilan thought. "I was enjoying myself a with the exercise."

Gilan shook his head, hiding a smile. "No, I'll take this pair back to Meric and toss 'em in the keep for now. They've been causing a fair amount of annoyance as of late." He looked from the bandits to the woman for the first time to see bright green eyes calculating as she watching him. She'd pulled back her cloak fully and now he could see the long, nutmeg brown hair pulled back from her face in a leather cord.

Her shoulders sagged regretfully and she sighed, accepting her fight was over. "Fine. I hope you don't mind if I come with you, though. I was heading in anyway and I'm hoping maybe you can point out a decent place to stay for the night."

Gilan shrugged now. "I don't mind a bit. Since you seem to know what you're doing, how about you help me tie their hands and we'll take them in and I can show you to the inn?" He offered. He wanted to see if the woman really was as casual as she seemed about being in the company of a Ranger.

"Perfect." She said. The girl gestured over to the bandits. "Shall we, then?"

Gilan couldn't help but let a small grin show on his face. He nodded. "Let's." he said.

After the business of the two idiots who had dared to attack me out in the woods was well taken care of, I found myself walking through Meric Fief in the company of the Ranger. He was tall, from what I'd seen of Rangers in my time spent wandering. And less reserved by far than most of his fellows. The few people in the streets waved or called a hello to him, whereas I'd seen people duck for cover or look away at nothing important to avoid the gaze of a Ranger. I'd never met one myself, but they'd never seemed to be as. . .as malevolent as people seemed to think. The rumors of sorcery and dark magic appeared to be nothing in the company of this Ranger.

I looked at him, walking beside me and leading his lovely bay mare. "I didn't catch your name, Ranger." I said to him. "I'm called Rowan, myself." I introduced myself.

The Ranger smiled slightly and turned to look down at me. "I'm called Gilan. Nice to meet you, ma'am." He said politely. He turned his head to look in front of him again, then, seeming to remember something, he spoke again. "You have quite a talent with those daggers of yours." He said thoughtfully. "I noticed you carry a bow as well. From one archer to another, how good a shot are you?" Gilan asked, really looking interested by my answer.

I considered this, lifting the shoulder my bow hung from slightly as I answered. "I'm nowhere near as good as a Ranger, but better than most." I said honestly.

The Ranger laughed quietly. "You're not being modest, are you?" He asked me.

I shook my head, my long ponytail hitting the backs of my arms. "Not at all. Modesty are for those who do not think they are good at what they do." I said, remembering the words of an old friend, the same friend who'd taught me to use a bow. I grinned. "I am not one of those people."

Gilan nodded thoughtfully and we settled into silence. Comfortable silence, as there was nothing more to be said at the time.

After we walked for another few minutes, the Ranger spoke. "Well, here's the inn. You can go on inside and Harris, the innkeeper, will give you a nice room. There's not many travelers in Meric at the time." He paused and I was about to say goodbye, when Gilan decided he had more to say. "If you're going to be around for a while, Rowan. . . I. . . I'd like to see you shoot sometime, if that's alright with you." He said, looking at the ground. If I didn't know better, I could've sworn his cheeks were flushed just a bit in the dark.

Surprised at the offer, I took in a quick breath before my answer. "I don't know how long I'll be around, but I'd like that. Maybe you could give me a few pointers?" I suggested, accepting the offer.

Gilan nodded. "I could do that."

"Great." I smiled up at the tall Ranger. "How about I come out tomorrow morning?"

He nodded again. "That'd be nice. I've got no plans. My cabin's out near the southern road. I'm sure you can find it."

"No problem." I said. "Goodbye until then, Ranger Gilan." I said, then, hearing his quite reply, I walked into the inn and was shown to a room by a girl I assumed to be the innkeeper's daughter and made myself comfortable. I was practically buzzing from the excitement of the day, but I forced myself to sleep after a while, anticipating the next morning's goings-on.

Gilan walked back to his cabin, still leading Blaze, grinning a small grin. He found he was looking forward to the next morning greatly, though he wasn't sure if it was because he'd have company for the first time in a very long time, or that it was because this Rowan was not only a good fighter, but very beautiful as well. The young Ranger hadn't been in a woman's company in some time, and that made him slightly nervous, but did nothing to dull his excitement.

He slipped through town and back to his cabin silently, all the while thinking of how Rowan's green eyes had shined when he'd asked about her skill with a bow. He was sure she was far better than the norm, by the way she carried herself. Gilan could always tell a good archer of swordsman when he saw one.

The Ranger unsaddled his horse and turned in for the night, the beginnings of an idea forming in his head.


	3. Archery Practice With A Ranger

**A/N:** You people are going to hate me for this, _but_. . .

WARNING! CLIFF-HANGER ALERT!

. . .oh, I just can't help myself. Enjoy!

**~H~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Archery Practice With A Ranger**

I rolled over groggily and fell onto the oak floor, instantly jolting awake. I laughed at myself for falling out of bed, then stood and stretched out my limbs in preparation for the day. I put the sheets and pillow I'd pulled from the bed with me into the floor back where they belonged and walked into the small side room to bathe quickly and clean up for the day. I'd taken a long bath the night before to wash away the grime of travel that had hung on me.

Feeling fully awake now, I dressed in a simple green tunic, white leggings, and a thin leather vest before pulling on my boots and tying my hair back. I frowned to my reflection in the small mirror that hung by the door and tugged at my ponytail; it was about time to cut my hair again. Vowing to remember that, I slid my daggers into the leather sheaths I'd sown into my boots and put the strap of my quiver over my shoulder. I picked up my bow from where it leaned by the door and made my way into the front room of the inn for breakfast.

The same girl who'd shown me to a room last night came to where I sat at the bar. "Good morning!" She greeted me. "My name's Lina. What would you like? We've coffee and milk to drink and eggs and ham for breakfast." She paused a minute, thinking, before she added. "I think we even have some fresh bread, if you like."

I smiled politely. "Good morning, Lina. I'm Rowan." I introduced myself. "I'll just have some coffee and a bit of bread, please." I said with a nod.

Lina disappeared into the room behind the bar and I took this time to look around. The room was large and open, with tables spaced around in a comfortable fashion. No fancy decorations hung on the walls, but a fireplace of considerable size took over the right wall. It looked like it would warm the room and it's occupants easily on cold winter mornings. There were only four others in the dining room this morning, but it was early still. More were sure to come around later to eat and then they'd be off to do whatever it was they did until around noon, when they'd return for lunch.

Lina soon appeared again with a cup of coffee and some fresh bread smeared with just a little butter. I thanked the girl and handed her a few coins before I began eating. She grinned and zipped back into the back room. I was taking a sip of my coffee when an older man came from the back and smiled pleasantly at me.

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" He said cheerfully. I assumed this was Harris, the innkeeper. The man had a large belly, tousled black hair with threads of gray, and a pleasing demeanor about him. I liked him immediately.

I nodded, swallowing my mouthful of the wonderful beverage. "That it is. I take it you're Harris?"

"I am, I am." Harris said with a nod. "I've not seen you around here before; you new to Meric?"

I set down my empty cup. "Yes, sir." I said politely. "I've been traveling from Castle Caraway, looking for new work. You know a place around here that could use a woman such as myself?" I asked, deciding I could check out anywhere he mentioned on my way back from the Ranger's cabin.

Harris scratched his head thoughtfully. "No. I don't know of anyone who needs a hand 'round these parts." He said apologetically. "Maybe you could look around a bit. I'm sure there's someone hiring."

I nodded. "I'll be sure to do that. Thank you, Harris." I stood and gathered my bow from where I'd leaned it against the bar in front of my stool.

"I trust you'll be back later then?" He asked.

I turned around and nodded. "Most likely." Then I walked from the little inn out onto the street and began to head south, toward where the Ranger had said his cabin was.

Meric Fief was quiet in the gray dawn of early morning, only the occasional whinny of a horse, the call of a songbird, or the bleat of a bored sheep to break the stillness. It was definitely to my liking. And, I realized with a start, that little alarm in my head was no longer impatient and nagging; it was silent and content for the time. Apparently, I was going to stay in Meric for more than a day of rest, as I'd thought. I was fine with that.

Soon, I left the larger buildings of the middle of town for the small homes at the edges. As the day went on and the sun peeked over the horizon, more and more people came out onto the streets, going about their daily business. A few looked me over in a way that told me they knew I was new to the area, then dismissed the sight of me easily. That didn't bother me a bit; I was used to those sorts of looks by now.

It was midmorning by the time I had left the town behind and headed just a few minutes into the woods when I saw a small path off to the side of the road. I could see a hoof prints alongside a faint set of boot tracks: the Ranger's and his horse's from the night before, most likely. I turned down that way and the trees opened up to a lovely little clearing with a small cabin set off to one side. A shack of a barn big enough fro maybe three horses was set next to the cabin. It was from inside there that I heard a pleasant whinny and the thud of a hoof hitting wood. That was the Ranger's mare, alerting him to the presence of someone in his clearing. The whinny had been a friendly sound though, so the Ranger would know it was nothing alarming. I took a moment to admire the intelligence of the mare and wondered if all Ranger horses were a smart.

My reverie was interrupted by the soft creak of a door's un-oiled hinges. I looked back to the cabin to see the Ranger standing in the doorway, then, recognizing me, he came out and called warmly "Good morning! I was wondering when you'd show up."

I walked the rest of the distance and stood in front of him. "Morning to you as well, Ranger." I said politely.

The Ranger smiled. "Please, call me Gilan." He said warmly. "Formalities bore me."

I let out a breath. This Ranger was indeed different from the ones I had seen. "Alright then, Gilan." I said with a nod.

Still smiling pleasantly, Gilan indicated a direction with a jerk of his head. "Let's get to it, then." He announced, turning and leading the way around his cabin. "My targets are out back."

Following behind him, I noticed his eerily silent tread. I myself had a light step and could sneak up on most anyone, but I wouldn't have a chance with Gilan. I'd bet he could sneak up on a wide-awake sentry, steal his boots and belt, then slip away, leaving the sentry wondering why his feet were cold and his pants were falling down.

Well, maybe a little less exaggerated, but my meaning is clear. This Ranger moved soundlessly, even across the litter of dead leaves near the cabin's edge.

Deciding I would ask if it was just him who could move about like a ghost or if it was the same with all Rangers, I walked around the corner of the cabin and looked out at the carefully-spaced targets behind the Ranger's home. I caught sight of a tree trunk with some red paint on it farther out, then a few move spaced along the edge of the forest. Apparently, Gilan targeted anything he could.

The Ranger pulled his longbow from his shoulder and I watched as he set a foot on one end, pulled, then put the string in place and released. I eyed the longbow enviously a moment, remembering how mine had been stolen a week before, then removed my hunting bow from my shoulder, already strung and ready.

Gilan saw that and frowned. "You shouldn't leave your bow strung. It doesn't need the extra stress." He explained.

I smiled. "Thanks, but I know. I strung it when I found the path to your cabin, so I'd be ready."

Gilan nodded thoughtfully at that. "Never mind then. You seem to know what you're doing."

I offered no reply at that, choosing instead to gaze over the targets and judge some distances. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Gilan watching me, a pensive expression on his face. I resisted the urge to fidget or swallow; I knew better than to alert anyone, especially a Ranger, to my nervousness.

To end an awkward silence before it really began, I nocked an arrow and let fly. . .straight into the bull's eye of one of the targets placed around the open space.

I heard Gilan's quick intake of breath as he saw how well I'd shot. I sneaked a look over at him and he was staring at the quivering arrow imbedded in the target with a look of outright awe on his face. With a shake of his head he seemed to recover his composure, then turned to look me over.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that with just a hunting bow?" He asked.

I nearly jumped, but managed to control myself. "I. . .I had a longbow a while back." I paused to steady my voice. "And a good teacher."

Gilan raised an eyebrow at my closed-off manner, but let it drop. He nodded at my bow. "Have you ever used a longbow?" He asked.

"I have." I nodded. "A recurve bow too." I added.

The Ranger watched me for a time too long not to be deliberate, then turned back to the practice targets with a sigh and a shrug. I resisted the urge to let out a long breath; that had been a little too close to home.

We aimed, shot, and retrieved arrows in companionable silence for a good portion of the morning after that, Gilan occasionally throwing out a comment on my accuracy. "Good shot!" he'd say, after I managed to get two arrows, one right after the other, into a target's innermost ring. "Great aim!" he'd praise once I hit three bull eyes in a row on three different targets with barely any time between.

A sharp burn was running it's way from my shoulders, arms, then back again by mid-afternoon. I'd barely noticed he time passing, engrossed as I was with the repetitive, relaxing, exercise. I was thoroughly enjoying myself, I realized.

Just as I let my bow arm relax at my side, Gilan stretched his arms high over his head, pulling at the muscles in his shoulders. "It's getting late." He said with some surprise.

I nodded, resting my bow on the ground at my feet and stretching out my arms to release the tension built up over the day with a satisfied. "That it is." I agreed. "I should probably head back to the inn about now. It¾" I froze as I heard Gilan gasp and looked around to see him staring full out at me, like he'd seen a ghost.

"What? What is it?" I said sharply, not liking his look at all.

He pointed to my neck and, when I looked down, I saw a small, bronze pendant hanging there. A small bronze oak leaf, to be exact. I let my arms fall to my sides and let out a long breath. I'd hoped against this happening. I should have taken my pendant off before I'd left the inn. _No_, I corrected myself, _I should've left it with Crowley two years ago. _

* * *

**A/N:** _Two_ author's notes in one chapter? This is _outrageous_! Is the _world_ going to _explode_?

The answer is no. The world shall stay in relatively one piece. Just one thing I had to say:

Has anyone else noticed that my posts are getting progressively longer? I'm so proud of me!

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

. . .Hmm. I guess I lied.


	4. An Apprentice's Tale  Part One

**A/N:** As I said in my first post, I have no idea where the fiefs are located exactly and I never can remember the names. So, if need be (and need most likely _will_ be), I'll play make-'em-up and create my own fiefs to suit my purposes. Bear with me, alright?

And if YOU know where some of the fiefs are located, PLEASE leave a review or send me a message or something to tell me. I shall be forever in your debt. Except on the following days: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday.

Another thing: The title of this fan fiction no longer suits it. I plan to change it in the near future, so don't be alarmed, people of Earth. All is still well. The new name will be *drumroll* . . . To Be A Ranger! After 12 o'clock midnight tonight I will change it, so look for the new title, kay peeps?

In the meantime, leave questions, comments, FIEF LOCATIONS, and possibly flying squirrels. Enjoy the read!

**~H~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**An Apprentice's Tale - Part One**

Gilan took a half-step closer, making sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. "You. . .you're an _apprentice_?" He whispered, completely riveted on the bronze oak leaf pendant at my throat.

I sighed deeply, calmly closing my hand around the pendant; his staring made me even more uncomfortable. "I was." I said in a clipped voice. I hated to think about my time as a Ranger's apprentice, much less talk about it.

My nature of moving on, time after time, had ruined my chances of ever becoming a Ranger. I don't know why I did it, but I got restless too easy. If I didn't move on, it felt like I was losing my grip. I hated that feeling, so I just kept going. It had never mattered until¾

"What do you mean _you were_?" Gilan asked, breaking me out of my reverie. "What _happened_?"

I swallowed heavily, fighting back tears. "I ran off." I ground out. "I left him three days before my graduation." I let my head drop forward, hiding behind the curtain of my long hair.

"Who did you leave?" The Ranger asked, not willing to let alone something as big as a run-away Ranger's apprentice.

I raised my head again, looking Gilan in the eyes. "I left Crowley." I said clearly. "I was Crowley's apprentice from the time I was thirteen to the time I was nineteen." My voice dropped to a whisper. "That makes it all the worse. Six years worth of training to six years worth of disappointment."

Gilan's eyes widened to hear that I was apprenticed to the leader of the Ranger Corps. Crowley was practically a legend. He was wily, cunning, sneaky and brilliant, all rolled up into one, grizzled old Ranger that nobody could mess with. Or, at least, that was what everyone in Araluen believed. I knew that my old master had a soft spot, hidden away under all his brevity. He'd been practically a father to me, six years ago when he'd taken me under his wing. He'd seen that I was smart, surviving off nothing but my own wit and skill around Araluen Fief. He'd seen that I had the will to learn and an insatiable curiosity about the world.

Now, all anyone saw in me was some poor woman, roaming about the countryside who had a bit of skill with the bow and knife. They couldn't see me as Crowley had, not now.

"Why don't you come inside," Gilan said warmly, breaking me out of my thoughts once more. "You don't have to tell me, but who knows? It might help to have a good set of ears to tell your story to, Rowan." The young Ranger smiled disarmingly at me, and I noticed the way his dark brown eyes sparkled when he did. He couldn't be but a year or two older than me, I realized offhandedly.

I thought a minute. _I may as well._ I told myself. _Having one Ranger know couldn't be too bad. And, if he tells Crowley, it's nothing the man didn't already know, aside from my location._ I reasoned.

"Alright." I said, sounding defeated. "Lead the way."

So I told Gilan my story ¾ how an orphan girl roaming about Araluen Fief, stealing food and clothes from the locals, came to become the first female Ranger's apprentice under the wing of her master.

Ten years ago, I came to Araluen Fief, running from my past. My mother ¾ where she is now I have no idea ¾ was a servant for a wealthy lord in Drayden Fief, out to the east near Thorntree Forest. It was well known that she had an affair with one of the stablemen who worked for the lord. I was the result of that affair. The stablemen, my birth father, was furious about my birth; he left the lord's estate the day I was born. Not a single person knew or would tell where he went.

My mother had a dislike of me as well, maybe stronger than that of my father. She beat me, I remember. In her rages at me for ruining her life, she would beat me until I screamed and cried and bled. None of the other servants cared. They held no sympathy for me.

This was the way my days were until I was ten years old: I worked, fetching small tools for stablemen or soldiers of the lord's own; I cleaned anything I was told to and, if I did poorly upon inspection, I was beaten or yelled at or a combination of the two; I suffered my mother's awful rants about me; I ate little; I slept on occasion. My life was terrible under my mother.

And so my alarm came about. I got restless; I wanted freedom, I wanted to leave the accursed lord's estate and go off on my own. _I'm ready_, I'd tell myself. _I can survive alone. It'll be simple. _

So I left Drayden Fief and made my way northeast, all the way to Norgate. I don't believe anyone ever followed me or wandered where I'd gone. Why should they care? I'd bet that my mother celebrated the night I disappeared.

I stayed shortly at Norgate, only long enough to let the winter pass. After I moved on, I walked south to the forest land there and stayed in Teridel Fief. I enrolled in the archer's class of the battle school there, under Sir Damon, the battlemaster. I wanted to learn a good way to defend myself as well as an eleven year old girl could as I roamed about. I wasn't disappointed.

In Teridel, I mastered skills with the hunting bow and twin daggers, outperforming my male schoolmates by a certain margin. I was thoroughly enjoying my time there. That is, until Sir Damon asked me to stay and train as a serious archer. I had an immediate, knee-jerk reaction: there was no way I would stay.

So, that night I packed my bags and moved on again. This time, I headed back southwest, to Hidreff Fief, past Araluen and just southeast of Hackham Heath. I stayed in Hidreff for a few months, working at an inn and keeping up my practice with the bow and my daggers resolutely. The innkeeper's son was the same age as me and a great sparring partner, helping me to learn hand-to-hand combat and adding to my skills.

By the time I had turned thirteen, I had a need to move on again. I left Hidreff and went back the way I'd come, heading to Araluen Fief, home to the Castle Araluen, the center of the kingdom. The way of life there was nice at the edges of the fief, not too loose and not too tight on it's citizens. I hid out in my little one-man tent in the woods, a regular hermit. Nobody minded me at all, so it was easier for me to stay unnoticed and slip into the town at night to steal food and clothes.

It was on one of my runs for food that I saw the cabin on the opposite edge of the fief. It was serene and homey-looking in it's little clearing; I couldn't help but be curious as to it's owner. The next morning, under the gray light of pre-dawn, I came out of the woods into the cabin's clearing. My newest acquisition, a light gray, nondescript cloak, made me feel invisible at this time. I moved silently in the shadows, controlling my movements as I approached to the front steps of the little house.

On the porch, a bow as long as I was tall caught my eye. Being an archer, I just had to get a closer look at it, awed as I was. It was a longbow, of course. A weapon used only by the best bow masters. I ran a finger enviously down it's length and thought _One day, if I ever get good enough, I could have a bow like this._ I sighed quietly, then got ready to turn and head back to my tent.

When I did, I was shocked to see a figure in a mottled green and gray cloak standing at the foot of the porch steps. I gave a small gasp, my hand at my throat.

"You know," the man said in a conversational tone. "There's been talk of a thief around here. They say he comes either early morning or in the dead of night and takes everything he can get his hands on." The man flicked his cowl back and I could see he was older, his sandy-colored hair streaked through with silver. He smiled pleasantly at me. "I wouldn't have thought that our thief would be a young girl though." He said, scratching at the light stubble on his chin.

I found my voice then "I'm no thief, sir." I managed.

He frowned at me. "Don't lie to me now, girl."

I could only hold his eyes for a few seconds. When I let my head drop, I sighed.

"That's what I thought." The man said, coming up to stand on the porch beside me. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder and I looked up, startled. "I can't have you stealing around here, you know." He stage-whispered. "It's not good for my image. As the Ranger of Araluen Fief, I've got to take care of instances like this." He paused thoughtfully.

"You're not going to take me to jail, are you?" I asked fearfully. Jail would confine me to one small space for who knows how long. I wouldn't be able to bear that, given my need to roam.

The Ranger shook his head. "Jail's not what I think you need."

He was quiet for a long time, so I asked "What _do_ you think I need, sir?"

"I think," He said slowly. "That you could use a good meal and a warm bed. After that. . .well, we'll figure something out." As he finished speaking, he smiled fondly at me again and I let out a long breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I wasn't going to jail; just the opposite, I was being given a meal and possibly a night in a bed. _The first time in a few months_, I thought, looking forward to the prospect.

"I. . . I'd like that, sir. Thank you." I said in a small voice. It had been a good while since I'd been shown some kindness, and I'd found that you forget the feeling until someone reminds you once more.

The Ranger patted my shoulder in a companionable way. "One thing: don't call me 'sir'. The name's Crowley." He drawled. "What might you be called?"

"My name's Rowan, sir. . .erm, Crowley." I fumbled. I frowned at myself a moment, then Crowley patted my shoulder again with a small chuckle and led the way inside his cabin.

It was a simple home, but well-off definitely. On one side of the large front room there was a kitchen area with a small, rectangular oak table for dining. I happily noted the small white vase in the table's center that held a colorful bunch of wildflowers. On the opposite side of the room was a small living area with a comfortable-looking carved-oak sofa with slightly wrinkled blue cushions, three chairs of the same fashion, two short bookshelves loaded with leather-bound volumes, and a small homey fireplace at the far end.

I found I liked it quite a bit more than I should, seeing as it wasn't like I would be staying here for any amount of time.

If only I had known at that time how wrong that thought had been.

The next morning when I woke, I was immediately disoriented as I took stock of my surroundings. Then, remembering the events of the day before, I relaxed, knowing I was in the spare bedroom of Crowley's cabin. I let myself relax a moment longer, then slid my legs around to touch the floor and gave a nice stretch. I stood and, covering a yawn, shook myself out, getting blood flowing again and hugging my elbows as I traversed the room to gather my clothes. I slid my leggings on, the my tunics and the light, thin leather vest that reached to the bottom of my ribs. I brushed my hair with a comb left on the dresser in the room, looking into a small mirror and watching my sleep-ruffled hair become tame. I tied it back with a small leather cord and stepped back to observe myself a minute.

I looked like a short, skinny orphan girl in traveler's clothes. "Perfect." I muttered to myself with a small smile. I looked exactly what I was. My bright, apple-green eyes shined just a bit this morning, I noticed.

I padded silently into the front room in my stockings, greeted by the scent of eggs, warm bread, and fresh coffee.

"Good morning, Rowan." Crowley greeted my cheerily, a small grin hovering around his mouth. He stood over the oven, maintaining control over the cooking of breakfast.

I smiled at him. "It sure is, Crowley." I said, noticing that, after telling Crowley the night before about what I'd been through, it seemed natural to call him by name. _Nothing brings people together like sharing a life story_, I thought to myself.

Crowley gestured to his cooking. "Hungry?" he asked.

I nodded my asset, my stomach grumbling it's own. "Definitely."

We ate in companionable silence, me continually sweeping a gaze around the room, just to take it in. Crowley regarded me with the same interest as Sir Damon had a year ago, making me wonder what he might be thinking. He had seen me admiring his bow and he'd heard me tell of my skill with my own hunting bow and my daggers.

As soon as the meal was finished, we cleared away the plates and Crowley templed his fingers together in a thoughtful way before addressing me. "If you wouldn't mind, Rowan," he said calmly. "I'd like to see how well you are with that bow of yours. Just one archer to another."

I nodded, assuming something of the like was coming. "I don't mind at all." I told the Ranger.

Crowley stood and led the way out the front door and around to the back of his cabin. I was surprised to see a small, shaggy, reddish-bay horse among the targets. The animal looked up inquisitively as we came around the side of the house. I looked at Crowley to see him frowning at the horse. "How on earth did he get out?" I heard him mutter to himself.

The Ranger whistled a two-note sound and the horse lifted his head inquisitively, for all the world seeming to say _And what is it you want now?_ with it's bored expression. I covered my mouth to hide a grin as the horse came forward at a slow walk, clearly taking his time.

Crowley gave a sharp command: "Bart, follow." The horse's, Bart's, ears flicked back and forth twice in quick succession. The Ranger turned and walked around to the other side of the cabin, where the shack of a barn was located, the bay strolling along behind him obligingly.

I stayed where I was while I waited for him to return, stringing my bow and taking a few practice shots. I hit each target I aimed at; good to know I wasn't getting rusty.

"I thought you had good aim." I heard from behind me. I jumped with a small exclamation of surprise as I turned on Crowley.

I glared at the Ranger a moment. "I know you're a Ranger and I know you're trained and whatnot to be silent, but _please_ do not sneak up on me like that." I said.

Crowley shrugged, looking indifferent. "I'll do my best." I had the feeling he wouldn't, but chose not to comment upon that. "Shoot for me a bit, if you don't mind." he prompted after a moment.

Not saying anything, I turned back to the targets, sighting the one's within my bow's reach before drawing it back up. I nocked an arrow, drew back until I could feel the feathered end of the shaft on my cheek, and took careful aim at a target I hadn't yet hit. I pictured in my head how the arrow would fly straight into the center of the wooden mark, then, noting the slight breeze, I shifted almost imperceptibly to the right. Then, before my arm could relax and let the string loosen, I released.

My bow thrummed nicely and I saw the arrow find it's mark in the bull's eye of the target with a solid _whump!_ quivering slightly from the force of impact.

I let my eyes move to Crowley, nodding his clear approval. "Not bad, not bad at all." He praised. "You've got great form for one as young as yourself." He paused, looking to the my arrows, scattered among the centers of his targets. "Wonderful aim as well." he added.

I felt a small glow of pride for myself by impressing the Ranger, no matter by how slight a margin. I smiled secretly to myself, but, on the outside, my expression didn't change a bit.

The bow relaxed in my arms as I allowed my muscles to release and the bow fell to my side. "So. . ." I drawled, not sure how to fill the silence as Crowley's eyes wandered over the targets still.

He looked back at me, stroking his chin as he thought something over. "I've got a proposition for you, Rowan." Crowley said finally.

I raised an eyebrow, intrigued what "proposition" a Ranger might have for a girl such as myself. "And what might that be?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"I'd like to know your feelings about training to be an Araluen Ranger under my guidance." Crowley said simply.

My breath froze in my throat and I felt my eyes widen slightly. _A Ranger's apprentice? Me?_, I thought excitedly. It was definitely an opportunity for me to be someone other than a poor girl roaming Araluen with two daggers and a bow. I wouldn't have to steal or hide anymore. _Not illegally, anyway_, I amended.

I found my voice again. "I'd absolutely love that, Crowley." I replied with a good amount of feeling. I could feel a grin spreading across my face and an unfamiliar feeling made itself known: happiness. Something I had never fully experienced before in my life.

"Good to hear it." Crowley said, his hand dropping to my shoulder in a gesture that was beginning to become familiar and leading me back into the cabin.

* * *

**A/N:** This is only part one of An Apprentice's Tale. Before I posted, I realized that this was a 17 page Word Document, so I've cut it in half and I plan to post chapter five as part two of this. Be patient, alrighty?

**~H~**


	5. An Apprentice's Tale  Part Two

**A/N:** I JUST finished book eight: _The Kings of Clonmel_. I. Need. The. Next. Book.

NOW.

Four days!

Anyways, I was inspired after finishing book eight, so I wrapped up this chapter very early in a burst of crazed, _Ranger's-Apprentice_-needing, typing.

Enjoy!

**~H~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**An Apprentice's Tale - Part Two**

And so began my apprenticeship with Crowley. My hunting bow was replaced with a more functional recurve bow, which I adapted to immediately. My twin daggers, however, I was encouraged to keep. The sheaths I'd sown into my boots were reinforced and I was also given a double scabbard in which rested my new saxe and throwing knives. My quiver and arrows were replaced as well, also to my liking.

The cloak, ultimately, became my favorite item of Ranger equipment. It's mottled green and gray pattern allowed me to practically melt into the shadows, allowing me to sneak around as I pleased. Crowley had me practice tracking, using himself or Bart, his bay, as my quarry. I caught onto every trick he could pull and always found him in record time.

At my three month mark, on an early fall morning after breakfast, Crowley announced we were going on a little trip.

"What kind of trip?" I asked, having felt a bit restless from staying around the cabin and the surrounding woods for too long.

The Ranger gave a hint of a smile. "You'll see when we get going."

And get going we did. Crowley saddled Bart and I prepared Farley, the placid gray horse I'd be borrowing for the trip. The old Ranger and I made our way west, toward the forestland past the ruins of Gorlan. The trip was five days long and, as unused to riding as I was, I was sore all over by the time we finally reached our destination. Which, as it so happened, wasn't all that much to look at.

As I dismounted, refraining from rubbing my aching backside, I let my eyes sweep the place we'd stopped at as Crowley had announced "We're here!"

It was an area of well-cleared land in a part of the forest with a small, ramshackle hut of a house on one end and a barn and pen on the other. I cocked my head. "Where exactly is 'here', Crowley?" I asked.

Bart snorted at me, as if to deem my question unimportant, and I scowled momentarily at him, crossing my arms. Crowley just shook his head. "We're at Old Bob's of course." He answered, as if it was something I should know. I could see the slight amusement in his eyes as he enjoyed making me suffer. He knew curiosity not only killed cats, but me as well.

Before I could comment, a voice rang out behind us, from the direction of the house. "Crowley! Good to see ya', mate!"

I turned around to see an older man coming our way, waving a hand in a friendly greeting. He had a sort of limp, I noted.

"Nice to see you as well, Bob!" Crowley called back. Then, he pointed to the barn. "Mind bringing her out for us?" he asked, grinning to the side at me as he saw my puzzled expression.

"Her?" I asked.

Crowley shook his head again, still grinning. "You'll see."

After a moment, made to seem longer by my curiosity and impatience, Old Bob, as I assumed this man was, led a lovely black and white paint horse into the pen. The paint was short, shaggy, and had a long mane of varying black and white. I immediately liked it's looks.

Crowley seemed to sense as much and nodded in the horse's direction. "Go meet your new Ranger horse." he said.

I took in a quick breath. "My new Ranger horse?" I asked incredulously.

The Ranger nodded. "Every Ranger needs a good horse and Old Bob trains the best."

With a jerky nod I sped over to the fence of the pen, looking the paint over excitedly, noting it's muscular build. "What's his name?" I asked Old Bob.

The man patted the paint's flank. "Her." He corrected. "I call her Shady. She's a habit of lazing about in the shade a bit too often." He frowned at the horse, who tossed her head with a snort, as if acknowledging the fact.

"Shady." I repeated, liking the sound of the name. It suited her looks as well, as her movements seemed to make the black on her shift like moving shadows. As I spoke, the paint's head swung toward me and she regarded me a moment before walking closer to the fence.

Old Bob opened the gate and strolled out, gesturing for me to enter the pen. I walked in, watching the horse watch me. "Come here, girl." I called softly, holding a hand towards her, palm up in a friendly gesture.

Shady came forward obligingly, her ears flicking forward and back twice in quick succession. She let me touch the pink strip across her nose, so I patted her lightly. The paint butted her head on my shoulder and I laughed quietly, giving her neck a scratch. "You're a friendly one, eh?" I asked her. Shady fixed a pair of sweet-looking brown eyes on me and butted my shoulder again for more petting.

While rubbing the horse's shoulder, I called to Crowley and Old Bob. "Can I ride her?"

Old Bob opened his mouth to reply, but Crowley cut him off. "Of course!" he said, a bit too enthusiastically. I was instantly suspicious.

I raised an eyebrow at Old Bob and he came forward a bit, knowing I could see through Crowley's trickery. "There's a secret to riding a Ranger horse: you need a password before they'll let you up." Old Bob explained in an undertone as Crowley frowned behind him. Old Bob whispered a phrase to me and I nodded eagerly, committing it to memory.

Shady bumped me again from behind, so I turned to her and stood on my toes to whisper something in her ear. As I did so, she flicked her ears again and turned so that I was standing on her right side and she was looking over her shoulder at me, waiting. With a small grin I took hold of her thick mane and pulled myself up, sitting in the center of her black and white back.

"And now you've got yourself a Ranger horse." Crowley said from the fence. I beamed at him, holding my arms out like wings from my sides and tapping a heel to Shady's side, urging her into a walk. The little horse made a few circuits of the pen with me whispering a conversation to her. She paid no heed to my words, unless her name was mentioned, but focused on the sound of my voice, he ears back enough to listen easily.

At Crowley's and Old Bob's urging, I took the tack made for Shady from the little barn and saddled her slowly, making sure to tap her belly as I cinched the girth so that she wouldn't hold her breath and puff herself up to make the saddle loosen after she relaxed. The paint snorted in annoyance as I forced her to exhale and I grinned at her. "None of that now, Shady." I told her. "I may not be a magnificent rider, but I think I might just be able to handle you."

Shady snorted again, more of a sound of contempt. _I highly doubt that_, she seemed to say. I just laughed and pulled myself into the saddle after whispering her password to her again, then collected the reins and rode from the pen.

Crowley told me to ride about in the area for a while so Shady and I could get used to each other. "Trust me," he said. "You'll be spending a good amount of time with one another." As he said so, Bart nudged him in the middle of the back and he turned to the bay, giving his ears a scratch. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." he added hastily.

Shaking my head, I directed Shady to the path we'd rode in from and we headed out, followed by Crowley's call of "Be back at sundown!"

"No worries!" I called back. "We'll be back!" I tapped Shady's sides with my heels. "C'mon, girl." I whispered, leaning over the horse's neck. "Let's see what we've got." The little paint skipped a trot and went right into a mile-eating lope, taking us out of sight from Old Bob and Crowley.

Crowley watched the path Rowan had gone down sometime after she'd disappeared. He heard Old Bob hobble up to stand beside him.

"You think very highly of that one." the old man said. It wasn't a question at all. Just a statement of fact.

Crowley knew that, but he answered anyway. "I do." he agreed. "But what do you think about her? About her being able to fit in with the rest of the Rangers?" he asked, worry creasing his brow.

Old Bob scratched his head, thinking over the question. "Are you asking b'cause she's a girl?" When Crowley nodded, the man continued. "I think the girl will fit right in with your Rangers. She's got the same energy about her as the rest of you and, seems to me, she's open-minded and smart enough to deal with any problems that might come up with your men." The old man nodded, pleased with his answer.

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "And you know all this, even though you just met her?" he asked skeptically.

Old Bob shrugged. "I'm told I'm an excellent judge of character."

"I can see that." Crowley said, nodding.

After that first day, Crowley and I stayed six more, making it a whole week. Shady and I were well off and had begun to learn each other's ways by that time. I spent every minute with that horse the week we stayed with Old Bob, grooming her, riding her, earning her commands, practicing my archery from the saddle, and talking to her, constantly talking to her.

I told my new friend everything about me: my hopes, my fears, and every story I had. I was completely sure she understood, from that knowing lok she sometimes had in her eyes, I was certain that Shady hung onto every word, whether or not she knew the meaning. From the tone of my voice she could tell the mood of a story, I think, and she'd act accordingly.

On the seventh day, I woke in the loft of the small barn ¾ which I'd come to think was built especially for an apprentice when they came to meet their horse ¾ and passed by Shady in her stall as she tossed her head in greeting. I patted the strip of pink skin on her nose and walked outside into the cool morning. Giving myself a good stretch, I watched Crowley saddling Bart in front of the pen. I made my way over. "Are we leaving?" I asked, somewhat sad to go.

The Ranger nodded. "It's time we got back to Araluen Fief." he said, then jerked his head back toward the barn. "Go ahead and pack up, then get Shady ready to move." he instructed.

I nodded, bounding off back to the barn, packing my things and gathering my gear. Shady seemed excited by the activity and tossed her head several times, snorting loudly. "Hush." I whispered and she immediately quieted. I smiled, glad she was accepting my orders easily.

I led Shady from her stall to stand near the doorway and saddled her quickly, once again having to make her exhale. She tried this trick regularly now, but I think she just found it mildly amusing at this point; she knew I knew what she was doing. Instead of taking her reins and leading her, I whispered another command: "Follow."

I walked from the shed of a barn, not looking back, but listening to the quiet clop of Shady's hooves as she trailed he from a half-step behind. I was grinning just a bit; I hadn't seemed to stop since I'd gotten here.

Crowley waved me over to where he was astride Bart, shaking hands with Old Bob. "We'll be seeing ya', Bob." he said in farewell. "It was nice to come back here." he reflected.

Old Bob nodded his asset. "It was good to see you again, Crowley. Get on with this one and I hope to see her again as well." with the last part of that, Old Bob had turned to me, giving me a crinkly-eyed smile which I returned happily.

"I'm sure there'll be a day." I said in agreement, taking his offered hand a moment, before mounting up.

As Crowley and I rode off, both Bart and Shady whinnied a farewell. Or, at least, that was what I told Crowley. He just looked to the sky, a big, over-dramatic, self-suffering grimace stretched across his face.

"What did I do to deserve this one?" he asked of no one in particular. He couldn't hold his grimace for long however, and the grin that came split his look apart. I couldn't help grinning back at him, for sure I had never enjoyed anyone's company than the old Ranger's and the horses'.

The rest of my six-year apprenticeship flew by much too fast for me. My restlessness grew when I thought about what would happen after my graduation. I'd be assigned to a fief of my own, not allowed to leave for extended periods of time, as Crowley allowed me to from Araluen Fief as I grew older, sensing the pent-up energy in me.

The old Ranger became less of a mentor and more of a father figure with each passing day. And, even though he never said it in so many words, he looked at me like a daughter. That was one of those things that kept me here. I'd felt that same need, my alarm, to move on for quite a while, but I'd ignored it and smothered it. My relationship with Crowley wasn't one I felt I could just leave behind to roam the country as I had once done.

Before I knew it, it was five days from my graduation to a Ranger. Upon my graduation, Crowley would introduce me to the Ranger Corps., which we had yet to do. I knew but two Rangers: Crowley, as my mentor, and the legendary Ranger Halt.

Crowley had introduced me to Halt on my third year after having kept my existence a secret from everyone. I'd heard stories about the old grizzled Ranger, of course, but I knew better than to believe half of them. Crowley told me all about his friend and his apprentice: Will. I'd heard of the adventure with the Kalkara, of course, as Crowley had been there himself. I even heard about the defeat of the Lord of Rain and Night, Morgorath. I was sad I couldn't be a part of any of it, but it was alright.

Now, five days from graduation, I'd be seeing my old friend Halt, along with his new wife, Lady Pauline, whom I'd also had the pleasure to meet with. She'd taught me to "behave like a young lady" as she put it. Being of the female variety, I could pose as a Courier if need be, which was a handy resource for the Rangers, so Pauline taught me basic etiquette and a good deal of argument skills.

I'd also be meeting my fellow Rangers, a fact that excited me to new heights and made me so nervous it felt as if not butterflies were flapping about my stomach, but a flock of robins.

Then, I'd be assigned to a fief. Each time I thought this, my feet would freeze, my palms would sweat, and I would get dizzy. _I'm not ready!_, I'd think. _I can't do this!_

But then I'd think of how disappointed Crowley would be if he woke one morning to find me gone.

Sadly, two days later, that was exactly what happened.

I don't think I'll ever be sure why I made the choice to run off and leave everything ¾ Crowley, Shady, my Ranger gear, my life ¾ behind. I have theories, of course, but I'll never be sure. Maybe I felt overwhelmed. Maybe it was just the fact I couldn't roam as I was used to. Maybe I couldn't handle the responsibility of a fief. Who's to say _all_ of that wasn't true?

Whatever the reason, I was alone again, roaming the kingdom of Araluen as a peasant. I got some new weapons, got some new gear, and I got lonely.

There wasn't a single moment when I wasn't wondering what Crowley thought of me for leaving.

There wasn't a single moment when I wasn't thinking of how disappointed he was in me.


	6. To Araluen

**A/N:** Sorry it's late, but as they say: Better late than never! I hope I am forgiven.

WARNGING! CLIFFY ALERT!

p.s. The cliffy is mostly because I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. . . Ah well. It's got an ending. Enjoy!

**~H~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**To Araluen**

From Araluen Fief, I'd gone south, back towards Thorntree Forest, passing by in sight of my childhood home. I'd stayed on the edges of the forest around the old castle for three days, without once setting foot inside. I'd decided silently to forgive my mother for my past. If not for her, I never would've left this place and never would've met Crowley.

Farther south I went, never settling anywhere, but roaming through fief after fief, town after town, village after village, and forest after forest. I was footsore, tired, and sad. I had never really felt lonely before, as I had never known what it was like to care about anyone else. But now I knew and I ached for Crowley, I ached for Shady, I even ached for Halt and Pauline, whom I may not have known all that well, but well enough to miss.

After the first year and a half, I found myself bored of traveling south. Or, I think it was boredom; who knows? Whatever the case, I found myself heading back north, going in a loop back to places I'd been before.

Then, I ended up in Meric Fief.

"And the rest you know." I said, making a waving gesture with my hand and leaning back in my chair after finishing my story. I looked out the window to see the sky was black; I'd been so caught up in my tale I hadn't noticed how late it was getting.

Gilan hadn't either, apparently. But, from the look on his face, he didn't care; he was holding his head in his hands, looking down at the table with a pensive expression on his face. I decided to let him think, as I wasn't willing to speak after all the rehashing I had done.

"So." Gilan said after a long pause. "What exactly are you doing here, then?" he asked.

I turned my eyes from the window to him, cocking my head to the side. "Excuse me?"

He templed his fingers on the table. "I mean, why did you come here? There has to be a reason, right?" he tried again. "Why would you tell me all of this, then just keep moving and pretend this never happened?"

_He has a point_, I thought. _Why did I tell him? Why am I still here now?_ I shook my head, as if to attempt to clear it. "I think. . ." I began. "That I. . .that I want to go back." My eyes widened as the words came unbidden to my lips. _Did I just say what I thought I said?_

Gilan didn't seem surprised. "That's what I thought." he said knowledgeably. "When are we going?"

One word caught in my head. "_We_?" I echoed.

The young Ranger smiled. "Yes. _We_." he insisted. "I'm not missing the look on Crowley's face when his runaway apprentice, who I had no knowledge about until today, suddenly shows up, escorted by none other than myself."

I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face. The thought of seeing Crowley again was amazing.

That is, until I remembered what I had done and how he must be more than upset with me. My grin immediately faded and I turned my head, letting it drop so that my face was veiled by my hair.

"Hey, now." Gilan said softly. "I know you're thinking he'll be disappointed with you, but he won't." The Ranger stood and walked over to stand next to me. "Crowley will be over the moon to see you; I know he will." Gilan put his hands on both my shoulders and waited like that until I looked up. He started a bit to see tears running slowly and silently down my cheeks and over my chin.

Gilan gently wiped the moisture from under my eyes with his thumbs, surprising me with the gesture, but seeming not to notice as much. "No crying now." He instructed. "I'm not too good with tears, Rowan." He grinned. "You wouldn't make me feel awkward like that, now would you?"

I returned his grin with a small one of my own, pushing out of my chair and wiping my eyes quickly. "Who's crying?" I asked, not waiting for an answer. "And, to answer your question, let's start tomorrow. No time like the present and all, but I think the present can wait until morning."

Gilan nodded. "I agree." Then he frowned. "You don't have a horse, I assume?"

I shook my head, thinking of Shady, back in Araluen. "Not right now, I don't. I bet I could find one to borrow for the trip though."

"Most likely." Gilan agreed. "I'd imagine you could get one from the inn."

I nodded, walking toward the door. "Then that's what I'll do." I pointed in the direction of the town. "I should be going now, really. Meet me at the inn tomorrow morning?"

"I'll be there." Gilan promised with a quick nod.

I smiled and waved a goodbye, then slipped outside into the night. A curious thought ran through my mind: _Nothing brings people together like sharing a life story._

I woke the next morning from a dream I couldn't quite remember and, once again, literally rolled out of bed. "They should have rugs or something by the beds in case of people like me." I muttered, rubbing at the place where I'd bonked my head on the hard wood floor.

I stood and shook myself to get my blood flowing and dressed quickly before lifting the curtain and peeking out the window. It was a few hours before first light still, so I had plenty of time yet. I packed up my meager belongings, slipped my quiver over my shoulder and my daggers into my boots, then carefully placed my hunting bow in the quiver.

The scent of food in the taproom as I descended the stairs wasn't tempting in the least; my stomach was full of some type of winged creature to insubtle to be butterflies to allow me to eat. I walked to the counter, deposited a generous amount of coins into the hands of the innkeeper and strode out into the warm spring pre-dawn. The stable was warmer still and smelled of hay and horses as I entered, heading towards the stall that housed a none-descript gray horse.

"Hey there, handsome fellow." I greeted the gray. I'd asked his owner the night before if I could borrow him for a few weeks, but instead learned the man was selling him. I gladly paid the amount he asked, as it wasn't all that much and he included the horse's tack along with it. Plus, having no real uses for money in such a long time, I had gained a nice amount in savings; I had some to spare.

Mangle was the gray's name, and I spoke softly to him as I saddled and groomed him nicely to let him have some time to get used to me. He seemed to like me enough, as he was constantly watching me and nudging me with his whiskery nose for attention, making me laugh when it tickled my arms.

I led Mangle from the stables and out into the street, standing by the low stone wall that ran around the quaint little inn and running my fingers through the tangles in the gray's pepper-black mane. Soon enough, my well-trained ears picked up the sound I'd been listening for: the steady, but quiet _clip-clop _of a trotting Ranger horse. I looked up to see Gilan on his bay mare coming up the road; he waved a greeting as he saw me and I waved back, grinning.

When the Ranger rode up, he nodded to Mangle, who seemed to be having a horsy conversation with Blaze. "And who do we have here?"

I patted the gray's neck. "This is Mangle. I bought him from someone who's decided that they didn't need him anymore. We've made friends already." I told him.

Gilan nodded. "Seems so. Are we ready to be off, then?"

"That we are." I said, pulling myself into Mangle's saddle easily, which surprised me a bit; it'd been two years since I'd ridden. I guessed it wasn't something you could forget how to do.

"Then let's get going." Gilan said, tapping Blaze's sides lightly with his hells so that she jumped into a quick, easy trot. I did the same with Mangle and, although he didn't do so as smoothly, he kicked up a trot as well and we were on our way.

We went out of Meric quickly and on into the forestland that separated it from Araluen. I figured, after about two hours of quiet travel, it might take two days to reach Araluen on horseback, if I was judging the distance correctly. The thought made me smile to myself, but the cowl of my gray cloak hid my face so that nobody would see.

"You're definitely one of the easiest people I've ever traveled with." Gilan said in a conversational tone sometime three hours after midday.

I looked to my left to see that Gilan's face was shadowed by the cowl of his Ranger's cloak, but I was sure he was smiling. "How so?" I asked.

"You're quiet. One of those people who don't feel the need to chatter to fill silence." The young Ranger observed.

I nodded. "That's accurate." I acknowledged. "You seem to be of the same type, if I'm not mistaken."

He chuckled for whatever reason. "You're not mistaken." he told me.

I couldn't really think of anything to say as a reply, nor did I feel the need to reply, so I left it at that and we settled back into comfortable silence, only disturbed by the pounding of the horse's hooves and calls of birds in the trees.

It wasn't until I asked if Gilan was planning to stop for the night or if he was just going to keep riding until morning. I asked not for my sake, but Mangle's, as he was definitely getting tired. I pointed upwards at the rapidly darkening sky to emphasize my question.

Gilan looked up, his hood of his cowl falling onto his back. "Huh. I hadn't noticed the time." He said quietly.

I shook my head. "Not good for a Ranger to be unobservant, you know." I chastised gently, clucking my tongue. He just laughed.

"I was planning to stop sometime though, now that you mention it." Gilan said. "Keep a lookout for a good spot, would you?"

I saluted him with two fingers. "Will do."

It wasn't long until I saw a small game trail off to the left of the road we were following and, sure enough, there was a nice-sized clearing not too far down.

"This'll do." Gilan approved, standing in front of his mare, hands on his hips as he searched over the space with his eyes. "Nice pick, Rowan."

"I try my best." I said, unsaddling Mangle before anything else so the horse could have a bit more time to rest. The gray sighed heavily as his tack was removed and I patted his neck lightly before tethering him at the edge of the clearing. Heading back over to where I'd put the saddle and gear, I pulled out the tent and began setting up.

As I was standing in front of the little green tent, observing my handiwork, Gilan's voice came from behind me. "Competent one, aren't you?"

I jumped with a tiny squeak of surprise and turned on him. He grinned as he realized he'd spooked me. I aimed a half-hearted smack at him and he dodged it easily, laughing. "Don't _do_ that!" I said, already over the quick surge of anger that'd come.

Gilan assumed an innocent expression, smiling brown eyes wide. "Do what?" he asked, laying it on more than a little thick.

I groaned and shook my head. "Never mind." I growled, more for show than anything.

The young Ranger shrugged. "Whatever you say." he said nonchalantly.

Resolutely, I ignored him, retreating into my tent for the night. I was glad he couldn't see me grinning.

Morning came all too soon for me, but thankfully, didn't involve yet another head-bumping fall. Though, on the other hand, I was stiff and sore from sleeping on the ground. I sighed to myself; sometimes, I just couldn't win.

I crawled out of my tent, making sure not to let my knees get wet by coming out on hands and toes. I stood in front of my tent a moment, taking deep breaths of the fresh air and stretching the kinks out of my muscles slowly.

A loud throat-clearing made me freeze self-consciously, arms still raised over my head and my feet arched as far up as they could go. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks as I saw Gilan poking at a small fire in the middle of the clearing, his face impassive. "'Morning." I greeted him, looking up at the sky to avoid his gaze.

"'Morning." he says, returning the greeting, but, when I look back at him, I see he's far away in his thoughts, that pensive expression back. I turned and walked over to where Mangle was cropping the grass placidly, combing through the gray's mane again to occupy time so that I won't have to go near Gilan with the strange, fluttery feeling running that was through me.

There was something different about Rowan, Gilan thought. He wasn't quite for sure what that something was, but he knew she wasn't like other women he'd met before. There was the obvious difference that had to do with her having been trained as a Ranger, of course ¾ that was something.

Gilan shook his head at himself and poked into the ember of the fire to keep it going. A few sparks fluttered upward and, finally, a blaze flared up. The Ranger set about getting breakfast prepared, telling himself he'd keep an eye on Rowan today and see if he could put a rest to his thoughts and figure out what made her distinct in his mind.

I'd watched Gilan put breakfast together ¾ eggs, bacon, some bread, and coffee ¾ as he'd told me he could take care of it. A few times, I thought I'd caught his eyes on me, but I wasn't sure, since he'd seemed to look away to fast for me to be completely certain. Now, as I stirred my coffee, I watched him instead as he added a large spoonful of honey into his cup. I made a face. "You'll ruin the taste of good coffee like that." I remarked.

Gilan laughed. "It's not my fault; being Halt's apprentice, it is mandatory to learn to track, shoot, and to put honey in your coffee." He grinned. "You _must_ be Crowley's apprentice; he and Halt always argue about their habits with coffee."

I rolled my eyes. "There's good reason to argue." I muttered, sipping at the strong liquid. Gilan just laughed again.

We were finished with breakfast quickly and we packed up even more quickly, getting mounted up and on our way just at sunrise. Mangle and Blaze kept up a constant stream of snorts, low neighs, and head shaking the whole way. Gilan and I talked the entire time as well, about things we'd seen, stupid things we'd done, ways we'd gotten our masters angry or how we'd impressed them, and we were constantly trying to one-up each other. I laughed more that morning than I had in my entire life and my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Not one person had ever gotten me talking like Gilan did. Maybe it was just his cheerfulness or friendly personality, but that fluttery feeling from before was present the whole time as well, sending another message.

In any case, it was nearing midday by the time I realized my surroundings were familiar. We'd reached Araluen Fief. I felt my heartbeat triple at the thought and I was constantly looking around and recognizing the woods around me, pointing out places I liked or had been often to Gilan.

It was an hour after noon when I saw the cabin. It was also an hour after noon when I saw the figure standing out behind the cabin, shooting arrows into wooden targets with a repetitive _hiss-smack_ as each arrow hit home.

I was home.

I was going to see Crowley again.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes until I felt a gentle pressure on my arm. I opened my eyes to see Gilan squeezing my shoulder in a sympathetic gesture; he understood this must be hard for me. I smiled at him, looked back to the path in front of me, and tapped Mangle's sides lightly.


End file.
